Compound eyes, which are typically exemplified as insect's eyes, are provided by arranging a plurality of stemmata in a three-dimensional curved surface.
The compound eyes have features such as a wide field of view (FOV), an infinite depth, and fast motion recognition. Thus, the compound eyes act as one factor that increases survival opportunities of insects from enemies. Due to such features, the compound eyes are expected to be applied to a surveillance camera of micro aviation equipment, fast motion detection, image-guided surgery, surgical equipment, and the like.
For various advantages of the compound eyes, a user may refer to electronic eyes introduced on pages 64 of the July issue of 2013 of the Monthly science and technology published by the Korean Federation of Science and Technology. According to the above-described document, a method of manufacturing artificial compound eyes imitating insect's eyes has been introduced. According to the document, it can be identified that insect's eyes may be manufactured. However, it was not mentioned how to process light input through respective stemmata provided in the compound eyes. For example, a quantity of light input to each stemma corresponds to any one pixel of the entire image.
According to the document, since an image is processed while the light input through the stemma is recognized as a single pixel, when the number of lenses corresponding to the respective stemmata does not increase, a high-resolution image cannot be obtained. Further, it is difficult to increase the number of the lenses infinitely by a degree to which the resolution of an image may increase in a narrow space.